lily: a heiress in her own way
by dragon1
Summary: MWPP will become L/J sorry if it takes a long time to get more chapters out i'm very busy all of a suddden please r/r n enjoy! same as always, 10 r/r to continue~ muah!
1. chapter 1

"No Please not Harry Anything but that" Lily Potter called. Then a flash of green light appeared and everything went black. All of a sudden an eleven-year-old lily woke up from her disturbed sleep. This was not the first time she had these nightmares, and it would not be the last. She turned and looked at the clock: 2:00am. It would not be useful to stay awake so she sunk back into her pillow for another couple of hours.  
  
"Lily, come down for breakfast" Kathleen Evans called to her daughter.  
  
"I'm coming mother, just let me get dressed first," Lily called. Today she and her mother  
were going shopping in London for school clothes. She was to attend the Rochester  
Academy for Girls that coming September and she needed to buy her uniform. Her sister  
Petunia attends the Locleer School for Young Adults. Her father felt it necessary that the  
girls chose where they went to school, considering they were to spend the next four years  
in a boarding school. Now it wasn't that Lily's parents wanted to get rid of their children,  
in fact it was just the opposite. They wanted to give them the experience of being away  
from home and a feeling of independence, that they would not experience living at home  
and commuting to school everyday.  
  
"Lily hurry up! Your mother wants to leave" Kenneth Evans called up the stairs, the  
Evans were very well off. The lived in a three floor manor, in which everyone had an exceptionally large bedroom. Even though they were so well off, one could not tell so from  
the way they acted, excluding Petunia. Petunia acted as if she owned the world and at any  
given time would gladly tell anyone how much money she had and would inherit in her  
fathers will. Lily on the other hand, didn't care about money. If money was taken out of her life she would still be the sweet, kind, and generous girl that everyone knew her to be. "Lily! Are you coming or not?"  
  
"I'm coming hold on" Lily placed a stray hair behind her ear and ran down the stairs to the breakfast table.  
  
"Lily darling, you have mail." Kathleen said.  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"I don't know why don't you open it and find out."  
  
"Okay" In front of Lily lay a thick manila envelope. AS she turned the envelope over, she saw a large H surrounded by four different animals, a snake, a gryfindor, a badger, and a canary. When she opened the letter, multiple pieces of parchment flew out and covered her plate of food. She realized that they were all written in the same glittering green ink. She picked up the first letter and began to read:  
  
Dear Miss Lily Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.   
Yours sincerely,   
  
Minerva McGonagall   
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
New Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House  
  
  
  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
  
  
The next piece of parchment contained her uniform that she would be required to wear.  
  
  
UNIFORM   
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that this year all students are required to have nametags sewn into their clothing.  
  
  
"Honey let me see that" Lily's mother said. She was interested in finding out what was in this letter and whether it was a joke or not.  
  
"Mom there's more..." Lily trailed off , she was astounded by all of this, but as she realized that she hadn't finished reading the packet yet, she puts her thoughts of caution aside.  
  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl, a cat, or a toad (for any other animal please contact our care of magical creatures professor)  
  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN  
BROOMSTICKS  
  
"Mom what does all this mean?" Lily who was now quite confused asked her parents.  
  
"I don't know hunny" Kathleen, who was usually very smart, was alarmed that she did not know the answer.  
  
"I know what it means!" Petunia said gloating over the fact that she knew something that no one else did  
  
"Oh! Please tell us Petunia!" Lily said practically jumping out of her chair with joy  
  
"It means that YOU---ARE---A---FREAK!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Petunia Violet Evans, watch your mouth young lady!" Kenneth raised his voice so that it commanded respect. "Lily is not a freak, I believe that according to what I have read" he continued after putting down the Hogwarts letter "That our lovely Lily is a witch"  
  
"But daddy how can that be?" Lily asked, obviously she was scared but tried not to show it  
  
"I don't know I just don't know"  
  
  
  
(A/N I'm so sorry to do this but I want to get some of it posted before I forget and I don't want to write all of it if no one likes it please give me feed back even flames will be excepted I'm all for criticism!)  
  
Disclaimer: I give up J.K. Rowling it all belongs to you  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"How?" Lily asked. "How can I be a witch? I thought that witches and wizards were only make believe, figments of people's imagination."

"That's what I thought too, I guess I was wrong…unless it is some kind of joke. That's it it's a joke" Kenneth said matter of fact.

"But who would play such a joke on our Lily? It seems like a lot of work went into these letters for a simple joke." Kathleen said "especially since it's not her birthday or April fools day!"

"Maybe it's not a joke mom." Lily said

All throughout this ordeal, Petunia had been sitting quietly eating her breakfast but she had had enough. "Lily listen to reason! Do you really believe that you are a witch?"

"I don't know petunia."

"What do you mean you don't know? You have a brain! For heaven's sake you got accepted to Rochester!"

"I know that but still…why would anyone put this much time and effort into a joke?"

"You do have friends don't you?"  


"Yes, but none of them have a sense of humor…mom … dad?" both of her parents looked up from the Hogwart letters to give her their full attention. "I don't think this is a joke, I think it's the real thing."

"What are you saying darling?" Kenneth asked afraid of the answer.

"I'm saying that I want to attend this school…what's the name again?"

"You can't even remember the name! But you want to take up residence there?" Petunia laughed

"Hogwarts dear" Kathleen sighed

"Right, I want to go to Hogwarts!" her parents went to interrupt but before they could she stopped them. "No listen to me first then you can add your two cents… I'm going to boarding school any way right?" her parents nodded "and I'm allowed to chose which school I attend correct?" her parents nodded again "then I chose Hogwarts. It seems like an interesting place, and since I didn't even have to apply, it gives the impression that they really want me to attend. What do you say?"

"I don't know? Kathleen?" Kenneth turned o his wife. "Lily has a point, she's going to a boarding school anyway why not let her attend this school?"

"But it says its for witchcraft and wizardry. What kind of liberal arts education is she going to get at this school?" Kathleen asked

"Sweetie, Lily's only eleven. It's not like she has to go out and find a job next year she has a while. I think that we should let her attend this school and see if she likes it. If she doesn't, she can attend Rochester next year."

"Alright. Lily you can attend Hogwarts but please promise me that if you don't like it, you will tell us."

"Oh thank you mum!" Lily practically jumped in the air for joy, but since she was trained to be a young lady. (At least that's what her parents thought…little did they know what she did at school when no one was looking) She remained in her seat smiling a radiant smile that would attract anyone's attention and knock em dead.

"But where are we going to get all of this stuff? Wand, cauldron? I don't know any store that sells this!" Lily was sounding doubtful

"Right here darling" Kenneth said "in a place called diagon alley."

"Where is that?" 

"If you would let me finish, I would tell you. It says here:

To purchase your school supplies, please enter the Leaky Cauldron, located in London between _The Menagerie_ record store and _The Tattered Books _book store. When you enter the pub, ask for Tom. Tell him that your child will be attending Hogwarts next year and you need to purchase your school supplies. If you have any problems tell him that Dumbledore sent you. Once inside Diagon Alley, proceed to the large white building known as Gringotts, here you will change you British money into wizard money to make your purchases.

See, they're prepared for all of these things."

"Mom," Petunia spoke up "I've been to The Menagerie multiple times with my friends and there was never a leaky cauldron next to it, only that book store."

"Well, we will just have to put our faith in these directions and hope every thing turns out for the best. Lily are you almost finished?"

"Yes why?"

"Well I figured that since we were going to London any way, that there was no use in changing our plans, we will get your school items today and then write to Rochester to tell them that you will not be attending. That will definitely disappoint them."

"Why?"

"Why what? Lily."

"Why will my not attending Rochester disappoint them? They have so many other students, why am I so special?"

"Lily, you are a very bright girl and Rochester had very big plans for you when you got older, but I guess they won't be coming true now will they? Anyway hurry up and get whatever you need, I'll tell the staff that we are leaving, that way they can get started an today's responsibilities." Kathleen got up from the table kissed her husband an Petunia goodbye and went to alert the servants of what was happening while Lily went to get her coat and purse.

" Dad is she really a witch?" Petunia asked once every one had left

"I guess so that's what it says" her father responded

"But how?"

"I don't know tunia I just don't know."

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Fred, the Evans' driver, opened the door for Mrs. Evans and her daughter. As she stepped out of the car, there was no leaky cauldron in site only a record store and a book store. But when Lily looked she saw the dingy looking pub and started to walk towards it. When her mother realized what she was doing she screamed in horror "Lily darling, where are you going?"

"Into the pub" Lily said as though it was as clear as day

"What pub?"

"This one" lily grabbed her mothers hand and pulled her right into the wall. Kathleen shut her eyes only to realize that when she opened them, in front of her was an assortment of magical people.

"Oh my! Look at all this"

All of a sudden a man with an apron walked up to them. " May I help you ladies?"

"Yes you may. My name is Lily Evans and I'll be attending The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Ah so I see and what a fine witch you will make. I can see it in your eyes; you will achieve something-great one day. But enough with that even though I used to be rather good at divination that was a long time ago. Would you fancy a drink or would you like to begin shopping?"

"I think we will begin to shop." Kathleen said, she was disgusted by the surroundings in which she was standing in (A/N if you haven't figured it out yet, she's kinda a snob)

"Very well then, follow me." Mike led the two ladies to the alley outside the back door. There he took out his wand and did a series of taps and a grand archway appeared in front of where a pile of trash cans used to be. "Off you go ladies, and enjoy your day"

"Wait!" Lily called

"Yes?"

"How do we get out?"

"Ah now you are a smart lass" he laughed "when you get your wand, Mr. Olivandor will tell you, have a nice day!"

"Good bye thank you!" as they stepped through the archway into a mysterious world they were amazed with what lay before their eyes.

(hehehehe sorry but I do have a life and a lot of homework so I can only write so much and I know its short I'm sorry! But see with these types of endings it keeps you reading …even though at this point you can probably guess what is coming next. The next part will be up before Sunday is through and it will contain what happened at diagon alley, and the rest of her summer. Again I'll except any type of review its common courtesy I have eight reviews for the first part of this story but over 100 peeps read it so please even if its one word review thanx and again if you have ne ideas I'll gladly accept them! Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Oh and cris, here's the next part so you can't complain hahahahaha!)

Disclaimer: it all belongs to me!!!!! The world belongs to me!!!! I am the supreme ruler of the universe!!!! Now back to reality (damn!) J.K. Rowling I'm on the floor worshipping the ground you walk on! Cause Harry Potter and the basis for all my wonderful ideas belongs to you!


	3. Chapter 3

In front of their eyes, lay a world of make-believe or so it seemed. All around them, witches and wizards were bustling around the street. Some had multiple kids, while others had multiple parcels that they were trying to balance. With everyone involved in their own world no one noticed that a muggle and a half blood (A/N sorry I'm sorry about calling lily that but I needed something to say that she wasn't a pureblood) had stepped into their world, their secret world. 

"Mom I see Gringotts!" Lily exclaimed pointing to the large white building in front of her. 

"Huh? What did you say darling? Sorry I wasn't really listening." Kathleen said waking from her trance. 

"I said that Gringotts is right in front of us. We should probably exchange our money before we start shopping if we want to get anything!" 

"Yes yes good idea" (A/N if you haven't guessed, she's kinda in a daze about what's happening! lol) 

"Can you believe this mom!?!?! I mean who would've guessed that this world lay behind closed doors for so long without anyone ever finding out about it!" 

"Who would've guessed? Well come on Lily let's get going we can't stand here all day if we want to get anything done!" 

"Okay mom." 

As Lily and her mom walked to Gringotts they drew a couple of stares, but only two people focused on them, Lucius Malfoy, and Servus Snape (A/N now I know that these two are pureblood all the way people but they don't become that way until later in my story and its for a reason so just so you understand, their parents are all pro-pureblood yea we rock but they aren't, in the end they will be though so just bare with me until it makes sense thanx) 

***************************************************** 

"Wow will you look at her Servus! Could you find anyone prettier?" Malfoy said. 

"Not that I can think of! Do you think she'll be a first year" Snape said drooling over Lily 

"No I think she's going to be a seventh year and head girl! Idiot! We would have seen her before if attended Hogwarts already, but we haven't so obviously she's a first year! You amaze me at your stupidity sometimes you realize that?" 

"Out of the multiple times you have told me.....by now yes!" 

"Don't get that way! Come on we have to meet our parents in Knockturn alley in ten minutes so we better get going, we can see her at a later date!" 

"all right! Let's go then. I'm really not in the mood to be in trouble today, especially now that our new love interest is a mudblood" 

******************************************** 

"Mom can you believe that" Lily said as she and her mother walked out of Gringotts "There are actually really goblins I mean goblins that were flesh and blood! I can't believe it!" 

"Neither could I Lily" Her mother commented looking a little green "So...where do you want to do first?" 

"I don't exactly know where we have to go. How about we go get my books first, that way we can save then funer stuff for last!" 

"For crying out loud Lily! Funer stuff? You have to be kidding me! The proper way to say it is: the shopping that is more fun for last!" 

"Yes mum. I'm sorry I completely forgot" 

"No kidding! I think that store looks like it might have books." 

"Which one? Flourish and bolts? 

"Yes, come on lets go get your books." 

When Lily and her mother walked into the shop, they immediately accosted (A/N I like that word and I think I used it correctly but I'm not sure lol sorry but I'm not taking it out!) By the owner who looked rather frazzled. 

"Hello my dear, mam my I help you?" The owner asked. 

"Yes, I'll be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry next year and I need to purchase my books." Lily said 

"Ah, yes and what might your name be?" 

"Lily Evans. What is your name?" 

"Oh! My! I forgot to tell you didn't I? How rude of myself. My name is Mr. Smity. How are you today?" 

"Good thank you for asking and yourself?" 

"Why quiet well my dear. Now let's purchase these books." He handed her a pile of books, a stack of parchment, a couple of bottles of ink, and a couple of quills that as they had been talking he conjured up out of thin air and led the two ladies up to the counter. "That will be 7 galleons and 2 sickles (A/N price? I figured they were huge text books so that's why that's the price I could be wrong also I figured it was a book store so she could get her writing supplies there too)" 

Mrs. Evans took out a handful of coins and stared blankly at them. "The goblins at the bank told me which ones were which but I completely forgot now do you think you could help me?" 

"Why certainly, these gold one are galleons, think g for gold, the silver ones are sickles think s for silver, and the bronze ones are the knuts just remember the other two and you'll remember this one" as he was saying all of this, he abstracted the proper amount from her hand and bid them farewell. 

"He was very nice wasn't he mother?" Lily said once they were out of the store 

"Yes he was now where do you want to go next? You still have to get your robes, cauldron, wand, potion ingredients, telescope and scales." Her mother said reading off the list of supplies that they hadn't acquired. 

"Let's get my cauldron, telescope, scales, and potion ingredients!" Lily wanted to get all the boring stuff out of the way first before she got to the fun stuff. "I think that store will have it" she pointed to a run down looking building with smoke issuing from all sides. 

"And what makes you say that darling?" 

"Well potions blow up don't they? So that's probably the place to get the potion items." 

"Well let's give it a shot" Lily and her mother walked towards the store and entered it. AS they did so, they were immediately surprised with what they saw. The run down building with smoke issuing from it, was actually the most beautiful store they had ever been in. The walls were lined with different potions and scales and telescopes and on tables a variety of cauldrons lay just waiting to be bought. 

"May I help you two ladies?" A boy around the age of 19 came up to them looking as though he was trying to escape something. 

"Are you okay?" Lily asked 

"What do you mean" he said while his eyes moved around as though looking out for something 

"I mean you look as though you are in trouble and you want to make sure no one finds you"  


"Ah, you are a smart lass. I just blew up a potion I was working on if you couldn't tell from the smoke that is now surrounding the building. But enough of that, my name is Daniel and I'm at your service just tell me what you need and I'll set you up with it" 

"Well I think it would be easier if we just gave you the list" Lily looked at her mother and she handed Lily the list who in return handed it to Daniel. 

"Ah so your attending Hogwarts next year?" 

"Yes" Lily stated very proudly 

"I graduated from there last year and I must say you are going to love it!" Once again all the supplies apparated in front of their eyes and were brought to the counter to be paid for. "7 galleons and 6 knuts" 

"Here you go and thank you" Lily who had remembered what Mr. Smity said counted out the money and handed it over the counter 

"Have a nice day and remember if you do anything at Hogwarts have fun! If you need help or anything send your owl to me and I'll help you!" Little did he know how much fun Lily was planning on having! 

"Wonder what he meant by that?" Kathleen said as she took out the list of things they needed to buy 

"Probably just that I shouldn't get to bogged down with work and to have fun." But Lily knew exactly what he meant. 

"Shall we go get your robes next Lily?" 

"I guess so ... But what's in that store?" Pointing to a large store that took up the whole entire block 

"I don't know would you like to go in and look around? We have time." 

"Oh could we mum? I would really like to!" 

"Sure sweetie come on lets go" 

When Lily walked into the store, she was amazed with what lay before her. The floor was covered in various items belonging to animals. Hanging from the ceiling she saw owls/birds of various shapes and sizes. Along one wall, she saw glass boxes full of snakes, rats, and frogs. Along the opposite wall, there were various different cats and rabbits. At the front counter there were different vials and boxes filled with materials needed to care for your animals. All at once she realized that she wanted an owl "Mom look at the beautiful owls! Can I get one? Please mum please the boy back there just said that's how they communicate and the letter from Hogwarts says that I need to send them back a reply. Please mum please?" 

"Oh all right Lily pick out the one that you want" 

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" 

"You're very welcome now hurry up so we can get on with our shopping." 

While Lily was looking at the owls she realized that to get the owl down she had to point to it, and say its type/number, she didn't know how she knew this she just did. "That one type: tropical owl (A/N is there any such thing? Oh well there is now! lol) number 19." As she said this, the cage floated down to her side. The bird was bright red with different colors speckled all throughout its feathers. Once she put her hand on the cage, a saleswoman showed up 

"I'm surprised you figured that out missy. Many purebloods are so stupid they can't even get an owl down. You are going to be a great witch someday deary use it to your advantage and the advantage of others. That will be 5 galleons and I will need you to write a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts so they know you will be attending" she said. Lily took the money out of her pocket and handed it to the woman and wrote a letter of acceptance: 

Dear Hogwarts,

My name is Lily Evans and I will be attending your school next year. Thank you for accepting me

Forever Yours,

Lily Evans

"Thank you have a nice day" after these words were spoken she disappeared again 

"That was interesting" said Lily as they walked into Madam Malkin's to be fitted for robes 

"How are you today dear?" Malkin asked 

"Fine thank you, I need robes for Hogwarts" 

"So I see come on deary step onto this stool to be measured" she pointed to a platform in the middle of the room. As soon as Lily stepped onto the platform a measuring tape appeared from thin air and started measuring her. "I think you should also get a dress robe child." 

"Why? Its not on my list of supplies?" 

"Yes but I have a feeling that you should get one. You'll probably be asked to many of the school dances and you don't want to go in your school robes do you?" 

"No I guess not" 

"That's what I thought. Come on step down I'll have the robes brought up in a couple of minutes. In the mean time that will be 8 galleons 9 sickles and 13 knuts" Lily handed her the money and Malkin handed her the parcel with all her robes. "Thank you deary oh and I added a book about hairstyles in there just in case" 

"Thank you have a nice day!" 

"You too and enjoy Hogwarts!" 

"Lily all we have left to do is to get you a wand and I think Ollivandor's is the place to get it." Kathleen said as she pulled Lily in the direction of the store, when they walked into the store Ollivandor immediately took out a measuring tape and started to measure Lily in every place possible 

"Here you are Lily try this out for size" Olivandor said handing her a wand "It's made of cherry wood with the tail of a unicorn 9 inches and stiff" Lily swung the wand around and nothing happened Ollivandor grabbed the wand from her hand and after fifteen minutes of trying out different wands, he handed her " dogwood 9.5 inches unicorn hair, perfect for charm work" (A/N was her wand ever mentioned if its wrong sorry) she waved it over her head and turned around in a circle, purple and blue and silver sparks left the tip of her wand "Perfect! That will be 9 galleons." Lily handed him the money "you are going to be very successful. Remember that when the going gets tough because you are destined to be great and help fight evil. Your wand brings that out. Oh! And to get back into the muggle world" Lily gave him a puzzled look. "People who don't possess magic are considered muggle" he explained "to get back into the muggle world make a left out of the store and walk until you meet three trash cans in a row one will be purple the other sparkly blue and the third silver lift the top of the silver one and you will be standing out side the leaky cauldron. Have a nice day" 

Lily and her mother walked in silence to the three trash cans once there Lily turned to her mother, "Shall we go" 

"Yes darling its getting late and we should head home" 

Lily grasped her mother's hand and lifted the lid on the trash can and she felt the world around her disappear. 

(its longer than the rest see! Hope you all enjoyed it I'll try to get the next part out before Sunday but considering I promised this on Sunday you should all be grateful! Happy turkey day everyone and thanx to all how r/r this cause it means a lot to know how everyone one feels over 200 peeps read this 15 r/r hello please be nice and r/r thanx! Next part soon!) 

Disclaimer: see it would be mine but before my harry potter books could be published, J.K. Rowling beat me to it so technically everything is hers but then its not 


	4. Chapter 4

Just as suddenly as everything went black, they were standing outside the back door of the leaky cauldron. "Mom how did that happen?" Lily asked   
  
"I'm not sure but come on sweetie lets get going. I'm sure that Fred is waiting for us with the car." Kathleen took hold of her daughter's hand and led her into the leaky cauldron.  
  
"Ah! Back already I see" Mike said looking up from a table that he was washing (A/N or should I say waving his wand over) "and it looks to me like you got a lot off stuff too. What's your birds name Lily?"  
  
"I haven't thought about it um.........Starlight yup that's it Starlight!" Lily said and then turning to her owl she asked it, "Do you like the name Starlight?" Starlight nipped her finger affectionately  
  
"I think that's a yes" mike laughed "well you two had better be getting on your way but if you are ever in the neighborhood again please stop in. and Lily... enjoy Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank you, I will. Have a nice day"  
  
"Come one Lily we ought to be going thank you Mike for that ah... lovely offer and we'll be sure to take you up on it." Kathleen said trying to get out of this place as quickly as possibly (A/N if you didn't already guess, she doesn't like this place and Lily is nice but a little wary of it herself). Kathleen and Lily walked out of the pub to find Fred waiting for them in the car that was parked right outside the Menagerie. "Fred lets go. We need to be home in time for diner."  
  
"Yes mam." Fred said as he got out of the car to open the door for Lily and Kathleen "Did you have an eventful day of shopping?" eyeing the packages carefully  
  
"Yes and do be careful with them when you put them in the trunk, some of them have a tendency to break if not handled carefully"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Evans" since no one outside of the immediate family was supposed to know that Lily was a witch; no one talked on the ride home. When Lily walked in the door, she was greeted by the smell of roast duck. Duck was her favorite, if it was prepared correctly. She only liked Peking duck and due to the fact that today was a big day for her, her favorite meal was prepared (A/N did that make any sense? Oh well and if you haven't tried Peking duck I suggest you do b/c it is so good!)  
  
"Hello ladies" Kenneth greeted his daughter and his wife, "did you have fun shopping?"  
  
"Oh yes father!" Lily said excitedly "you should have been there! All the different types of shops, and everything! We even saw real live goblins! It was so much fun!"  
  
"I'm glad. Now I was just informed that dinner is being put on the table so if we hurry, we might be able to get it while its still warm" (A/N now I know that didn't make any sense but I don't care! Aren't I evil?)   
  
Petunia who had been listening from the doorway ran to her room. She wasn't mad at Lily for being a freak in fact she was mad at herself for not being a freak! Why does everything happen to Lily she wondered? She was prettier, she was the favorite and what was I? Ugly, and normal! That's it NORMAL NORMAL NORMAL! That's all I am normal and nobody wants a normal child, they all want Lily!  
  
The rest of the summer flew by uneventfully. Petunia was still kinda mad at her for being a witch and getting all the attention from her parents. So to get back at Lily she told everyone that she knew about her being a witch. What made her even more mad was the fact that her friends wanted to hang around Lily because they thought she could do love potions and "cool" stuff like that. Even though Lily tried time and time again that she couldn't do that stuff they wouldn't listen and Lily's friends were just as bad. Before she was a witch, she thought that they were her best friends in the world and now, she thought that they only wanted to be friends with her because she was a witch. Lily spent most of the time in her room reading her schoolbooks and learning some of the spells that she was going to learn. She wanted to prove that even though she was a muggle that she could be damn good witch. In her mind everyone was starting out at step one, but she wanted to be at step two. She had made a plan for herself, to cause as much trouble as possible without getting caught. She knew that this was going to be hard but the impossible was her life and if someone said it couldn't be done, she would do it. All to soon, August 31 had come, and she started to pack her school bags.  
  
  
(hehehehe I did it again! I know its short and I know it sux. Sorry but I wanted to get this out. How I'm doing this is part1 was the letter, part 2 was oh no how can I be a witch part3 was diagon alley part 4 was what happened over the summer, part 5 is the train ride part 6 is the sorting part 7 is the first morning and then it'll be longer parts so bare with me please! I 'm trying to balance everything from school to my courses at Columbia to dance to voice to friends and to this but I'm really trying hard please r/r it would be really nice! Even if it's a flame I'll at least know how you feel!)  
  
(oh and for those of you who want MWPP they will be coming I soon so don't worry!)  
  
Disclaimer: bob (my alternate personality) says that I don't need one b/c it belongs to me but I no better. I don't want to have to go to court (even though bob is right) it's your J.K.  



	5. Chapter 5

During the middle of the summer, Lily received a beautiful trunk from her parents. It was sapphire blue with silver brackets that were studded with sapphires. (A/N hey I said she was rich ya don't expect her to get crappy stuff do ya? Huh?) On August 31, she started to pack. Lily was NOT need I saw it again? She was NOT a last minute person (A/N even though that kinda was last minute but I mean like two seconds before she has to leave that type of thing ya get my drift?) To make sure that nothing was wrinkled, she put all her books on the bottom first, followed by her cauldron and potion ingredients and telescope and stuff like that, on top was her robes and then lying neatly in it's box was her wand. (A/N ya probably wondering why the servants aren't doing this right? Well I'll tell ya neway! See they aren't supposed to know she's a witch so she has to do it herself) By the time she finished packing, it was time for her to go to bed.

"Lily darling it's time to wake up" Kenneth called up the stairs to her daughter. "You have to leave for London in 30 minutes, I suggest you get up and get ready!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Lily called dragging herself out of bed to get ready. By the time Lily was satisfied with the way she looked, it was time to go, and she had had no time for breakfast whatsoever. "But Dad I'm hungry!"

"Too bad Lily! You should've gotten dressed faster!"

"But I have to look good for my first day!"

"Lily I don't want to hear it if you don't leave right now, you'll miss your train, by the way do you have the train ticket?"

"Yes Dad" Lily held up the train ticket for him to see

"Good now give me and your mother a kiss and be sure to write to us often"

"Yes dad"

"Come on Lily, Fred has already packed your trunk into the car. You really need to get going. Here" Kenneth handed her about 20 galleons "this ought to tie you over until Christmas. If you need anymore just write us and we'll send you some. We don't want our beloved Lily without any money. Be good I love you! Now get going!"

"Bye mum bye dad!" Lily called out the car window as it rolled down the driveway.

"Lily, above all else…**KEEP- OUT- OF- TROUBLE!!!" **

Lily didn't respond because she knew that one of the first things that she was going to do at Hogwarts; cause trouble. Fred drove her to King's Cross alone because her parents didn't like those teary good-byes. During the ride Lily thought to her self about all the trouble that she could cause at school, what so wondered most was, is there going to be anyone there to cause trouble with? Lily arrived at King's Cross at about 10:16, Fred helped her find a trolley to put her trunk on, made sure she was okay and then bid her goodbye. Lily rolled her trunk into the main part of the station to see if she could find platform 9 ¾. She figured it would be either at the end or between platforms 9 and 10.

At the Malfoy house, Serevus and Lucius were in the process of convincing their parents to let them go to King's Cross alone. "Come on Dad" Lucius complained "Just let us go by ourselves! Nothing is going to happen and remember last year? How crowded it was with all those mudbloods? Do you really want to go through that hassle again?"

"Yea Mr. Malfoy think about it. We are old enough and responsible enough to go by ourselves! We can use flow powder to get there. It's perfectly safe," Snape said backing up Lucius

"Fine fine fine! You boys can go by yourselves I have work to do anyway" Mr. Malfoy gave in and walked away

"I should give you more credit Serevus, you're a lot brighter than I thought!"

"Thanks Lucius, that means a lot coming from you"

"Anytime old pal, now lets go find our little mudblood friend"

After about 15 minutes of searching Lily was ready to give up when two "heroes" came to her rescue…Lucius Malfoy and Serevus Snape. 

"Hi. My name is Lucius Malfoy and this is my friend Serevus Snape."

"Hi, my name is Lily Evans. Are you attending Hogwarts too?"

"Yea we're going to be second years," Serevus said

"Really? I'm going to be a first year."

"We kinda figured that by the helpless lost look on your face" Malfoy laughed

"Really? I didn't think I looked that helpless! A little lost maybe but not helpless!"

"Don't worry about it we can help"

"Why thank you"

"We're guessing you need to get onto the platform?"

"Yup" as Lily looked at these two who were trying to help her, she realized that they were both very cute (A/N you are all probably cringing right now but I don't care, in my story, they are hot deal!)

"It's quite simple, all you have to do is run through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10."

"That's it?"

"Yea, pretty simple right? Here all three of us will go together, and then we can find an empty compartment together."

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Okay, ready Lily?"

"Yup"

"Ready Serevus?"  
  
"Yup"

"On the count of three…1…2…3" on the count of three all of them broke into a run and disappeared through the barrier.

(What do you think? Kinda short I know. See before I write about the train ride I needed to know should she have more of a thing for Serevus or Lucius? Don't worry her and James will get together but not until later! Hope you all like it I won't write the next part until I get 10 r/r so sorry for ne one who has a problem with that. Luv all of you who read this it means a lot!)

Disclaimer: do I have to do this? Yo j.k. its yours happy? Get over it!


	6. Chapter 6

All of a sudden Lily thought about stopping, she was afraid that she was going to run into the wall. Before she had time to act, she found her self on the other side of the barrier, staring at, at least a hundred different kids of all shapes and sizes. "Wow"  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" Malfoy asked, "Come on, let's get a compartment" Malfoy pointed towards the train and led his two counterparts onto the train to look for an empty compartment. After about five minutes of searching they found one and put their stuff inside. "There now that our stuff is here no one will take the compartment"  
  
"Lucius, should we save a spot for Mc Nair? He might want to sit with us." Snape said pretty much pointing out the obvious  
  
"Duh! Come one let's go find him, Lily do you want to come?"  
  
"Why not, I really don't want to sit on this train longer than I have to!" Lily laughed. The trio set off to find Mc Nair in the myriad of kids that occupied the platform outside of the train.   
  
***********************************************************  
As Lily stepped off the train, she immediately drew the attention of all the boys around her, especially a trio of first years, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Yo Jamsie! Look at that girl1" Sirius said as he pointed out Lily to his best friends. "What do ya think Remus?"  
  
"I think she's great Sir but..."James began  
  
"I completely agree! She is incredible!" Remus interjected  
  
"Do you think we should introduce ourselves?" Sirius asked hopefully  
  
"Ya and we'll ask her to sit with us!"  
  
"Great idea James"  
  
"Uh...Sirius, James?" Lupin said, "do you see those boys she's with? Don't you think that she might be sitting with them?"  
  
"Those gits? Why would she do a thing like that?"  
  
"Sirius, I don't know how a girls mind works!"  
  
"Well, Remus old buddy you should"  
  
"And why is that Sirius?"  
  
"Hey!" James yelled, "let's be civil please! Would you like to join me on my quest to meet this fine damsel?"  
  
"Do we have to bring Sirius?"   
  
"Hey! It was my idea!" Sirius said looking hurt  
  
"All of you have to come now let's go" James dragged his two friends over to where Lily was standing.  
  
"What Jamsie!"  
  
"Will you stop calling me that?!?"  
  
"Sorry but if we don't get on the train right now, we'll miss it for sure, we can meet her at Hogwarts, maybe she'll be in our house!"  
  
"James, Sirius is right, For once" Remus added as an afterthought, "we really should get going"  
  
"Alright you two win! We'll meet her later, maybe on the train?" James added hopefully   
  
"Maybe, now come on let's go!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
"So Lily, what house do you think you want to be in?" Malfoy asked Lily  
  
"I'm not sure as long as it's not Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Trust me that's a good choice." Snape laughed  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, its just that Hufflepuff is a group of losers who were put there because there was no where else to put them."  
  
"That's mean Serevus!"  
  
"I know Lily but all the same"  
  
"I'm not gonna argue with you! What house are you two in?"  
  
"Slytherin, but you probably won't be put into that house."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because your not a pureblood" Lily gave Snape a quizzical look "mainly it means that you're a halfblood, you're from muggle parentage" Lily looked offended  
  
"Lily you have to learn not to listen to old stick-his-foot-in-the-mouth-Snape." Malfoy spoke up. "There's nothing wrong with not being a pureblood it' s just that some people don't like halfbloods, of course we have nothing wrong with halfbloods so we don't really care one way or the other."  
  
"Well I'm glad, in that case" lily stepped in between her two friends interlocked her arms in theirs "lets be off. We have someone named Mc Nair to find right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Shall we be off then?"  
  
"Jeez Lily you certainly don't get side tracked!" laughed Snape  
  
"Nope but our plans of attending Hogwarts this year will be if we don't hurry and get onto the train"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that if we don't get on the train in the next five minutes" Lily looked around at the slowly dispersing crowd "then we won't be attending Hogwarts!"  
  
"Lily where's your sense of adventure? You'll certainly be put in Hufflepuff that way!"  
  
"What are you suggesting Serevus that we look for Mc Nair and then when the train's pulling away run for it?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"I like it!"  
  
"Lily you're our kinda gal!"  
  
"Why thank you!"  
  
"You're very welcome!"  
  
"Anytime Lily" The trio spent the next five minutes searching for Mc Nair but were unable to find him. When they had just about given up hope, considering that they were the only one's besides parent's left on the platform, the train whistle sounded and the train started to roll down the tracks.  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"What is it Lil" Malfoy asked  
  
"The train is moving dumbass!" Snape said as he started to run. Malfoy and Lily joined Snape in his quest to catch the train. Considering the fact that the two boys were older than Lily they easily out ran her and made it onto the train, but Lily was not so lucky. From the window of their compartment, MPP realized that the girl of their fancies had not made it onto the train yet and her only hope was to jump onto the last car. Realizing her predicament, the three boys ran to the back to help her on. When they reached the back of the train James yelled "Jump, we'll catch you!" Lily took one last look at the ground before she leapt into the air.  
  
  
  
(hahahahahhahahaha I am sooooooo evil I know! But I figured to my responsible r/r it wasn't nice to leave them hanging until I got 10 r/r so I compromised I gave you that first half of the sixth part and I left it as a cliffhanger to teach peeps who don't review a lesson. Therefore I am being very sirius when I say {get it sirius = serious yes no? oh go to hell!} I will only write after 10 r/r I was nice this time but not next time and I mean it! Yes I no its kinda short but it was longer but I'm only giving you half of it! Oh yea and sorry about my summary I'm in a very vindictive mood! lol)  
  
Disclaimer: what's the point of this thing? Huh to get me agitated and to make me cry? Because after I write these parts and then I realize its not mine and that J.K. Rowling owns it all, it pissing me off  



	7. Chapter 7

(I just want to let you all know that I'm interrupting my watching of a Christmas in Rockefeller Center to post this for you peeps so I hope you like it and you better all review! And now without further delay.....part 7!!!! Yea!)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
As Lily soared though the air all she could think of was, I am going to die. After what seemed an eternity, she felt a hand grab hers.   
  
"Hang on I got ya," he said. Lily was hanging off of the end of the train as it started to pick of speed. Lily felt another set of arms grab her and she was lifted safely onto the back of the train.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Lily exclaimed "Both of you I don't know how to thank you."  
  
"Lily" Malfoy called as he ran from behind her rescuers and embraced her in a hug "I thought you were right behind us, I'm so sorry! It's my entire fault; we should've left when everyone else did..." he began to babble  
  
"Lucius its okay, really, I'm fine! It's not your fault I just didn't run fast enough, go back to the compartment and I'll be right there"  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm positive, see" she turned around in a circle "nothing's scratched or broken, go on I'll be right there." AS he walked away, she turned back to her rescuers who were listening with baited breaths (A/N isn't that awesome? I think so! Hehehe) "Now how can I ever thank you too?"  
  
"Your name for a start." Sirius said   
  
"Oh my, how thoughtless of me, Lily Evans" she held out her hand  
  
"I'm Sirius Black, this is my friend James Potter, he's responsible for spotting your predicament, and our other friend Remus Lupin." He left Lily's hand where it was (A/N he didn't realize it was there he's not being mean don't worry!)  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you"  
  
"The same here."  
  
"Are you a first year?" James finally spoke up coming out of his daze.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What house do you want to be in?"  
  
"I don't know as long as it's not Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Yea I know, after, that stunt though, you'll probably be in Gryffindor"  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Definitely, that's where the three of us want to be too"  
  
"Well then maybe we'll see each other more, until then thank you but I must be going, Lucius and Serevus are waiting for me."  
  
"Bye then"  
  
"See ya Lily" Sirius called as Lily walked down the corridor and into a compartment at the end.   
  
"Hey Lil," Malfoy said, looking up from a game of chess, "you okay?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine, just remind me next time not to listen to any of your harebrained ideas!"  
  
"Hey! Give my pal a break here!" Mc Nair spoke up.  
  
"Let me guess, your Mc Nair?"  
  
"Yup that's me!"  
  
"Nice to meet you, my name's Lily if you haven't already figured it out."  
  
"I kinda did but nice to meet you all the same. First year?"  
  
"Yea why?"  
  
"Yo Mc Nair" Snape yelled causing everyone to look at him "give the girl a break okay"  
  
"Lucius?" Mc Nair said   
  
"Huh?" Lucius turned from Snape to Mc Nair   
  
"Did Snape just speak up for someone?"  
  
"Yea, something happened this summer, I can't really explain it so I'm not that sure of what it is."  
  
"Well, at least we won't have to stick up for him now!"  
  
"Okay enough!" Lily yelled causing silence to settle in the compartment  
  
"Yes queen Lily?" Malfoy said bowing to her  
  
"That's better" she laughed "How long is this train ride?"  
  
"Six hours"(A/N they left at 11 got there at dinner time, for me dinner is at 6ish so its kinda around 6 or 7 hours if not deal!)  
  
"Wow that's long."  
  
"Yea I know!"  
  
"In my trunk, I happen to have a couple of dung bombs....." she trailed off and let their minds wander  
  
"Lily you are awesome! You do realize that right?"   
  
"Of course!"  
  
"So modest too" Mc Nair said   
  
"Oh shut up Mc Nair you're just jealous cause you didn't think of it!" Snape said  
  
"Lucius, I don't think I like Snape's new found courage"  
  
"So where should we go first?" Lily said  
  
"How about Lily, you distract the prefects and we'll place the dungbombs in there compartments"  
  
"hey! Why don't I get to be included in the fun?" Lily said offended  
  
"Well how are we supposed to get into the compartments if we don't have a decoy?"  
  
"Alright! I'll do it but let's get going!" She grabbed the dungbombs out of her trunk and the set off to the front of the train.  
  
  
"Could you believe that girl?" Remus said  
  
"What do you mean Re?" Sirius said  
  
"Besides the fact that she's incredibly beautiful?" James added looking hopeful  
  
"Yes James besides the fact that she's incredibly beautiful" Remus said sighing at his hopeless friend, "She was very I don't know rude?"  
  
"Why do you say that Re old buddy old pal?" Sirius asked  
  
"Because you two saved her and she just left"  
  
"She said thank you" James piped up  
  
"So what James! She acted as though it was a chore for her to talk to us. Did you see that or no?"  
  
"Re" Sirius said all of a sudden becoming very serious (A/N wasn't that funny? No oh well I though it was!) "Lighten up! She's a girl for crying out loud! She's not going to be that open to a bunch of guys that she doesn't know!"  
  
"But we saved her life!"   
  
"Re..." Sirius was cut off by a huge explosion that sounded like it came from the front of the train  
  
"What the fuck was that?" James yelled  
  
"I don't know but I think we better go find out"  
  
(A/N now I'm thinking of leaving you hanging right here and making you wait for the next part, but because I'm nice and my parents forgot that I had dance tonight I'll continue)  
  
Back in Lily's compartment, the four firebrands (A/N ain't that a cool word? I thought so it means troublemakers in case you are curious!) Were on the floor laughing hysterically.  
  
"My God guys! How many of those did you put in the compartments?" Lily asked between giggles  
  
"About 5 to a compartment" Lucius responded  
  
"But I didn't have that many"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Then where did you get the rest?"  
  
"We made replicas"  
  
"How!"  
  
"Lily we're wizards it's what we do"  
  
"You guys are awesome!"  
  
"We couldn't have done it without you!"  
  
"Why thank you honorable sir" she said in a mock medieval tone (A/N I wanted to say British but I kinda couldn't cause she is British hehe oops...)  
  
"Anytime my noble lady"  
  
"Will you two cut it out?" Snape said in disgust  
  
"Aw does Snapey wapey feel left out?" Malfoy said in a baby voice  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 15 minutes, please leave all luggage and animals on the train thank you" a voice sounded throughout the train  
  
"It's been six hours already? Wow that went by fast!" Lily exclaimed  
  
"Tell me about it" Mc Nair laughed  
  
"Hey we better get ready and put our robes on" Snape said  
  
"Yea, how about Lily, you get changed first and we'll leave and then we can get changed okay?"  
  
"Deal" After the three boys left the compartment Lily got dressed and then let the boys in and went outside to wait.  
  
"Hey Lily!" a voice called from down the corridor causing Lily to turn her head  
  
"Oh hi Sirius!" she waved back and started to walk towards him "How are you?"  
  
"Good did you hear that huge explosion before?"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
"Wonder where it came form? The prefects seemed pretty made about it" Lily dissolved into a fit a giggles "What?"  
  
"Nothing" Sirius gave her a look that said I know you're not telling me something "Okay okay, I was bored and I had some dungbombs in my trunk so me and a couple of guys filled the prefects compartments with dungbombs and set them off!"  
  
"So that's why they were so upset and smelly!" he laughed along with Lily who was by now on the floor in tears over this  
  
"Please don't tell anybody!"  
  
"Don't worry your secrets safe with me, but if we are in the same house, will you join me in some marauding?"  
  
"Why certainly old chap!"  
  
"Hey Lil! We're done!" Mc Nair called  
  
"Be right there, well I must be off, so until we met again stranger"  
  
"Until we meet again" Sirius and Lily walked their separate ways.  
  
"You guys certainly took long enough" Lily exclaimed, "look, the trains already stopped"  
  
"It has?" Snape asked in disbelief  
  
"Yes genius it has!"   
  
"Well then lets go!" Malfoy yelled as he grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her outside  
  
"First years this way!" a huge man yelled over the crowd of swarming kids  
  
"Don't be afraid Lil, that's Hagrid. He's just some big old git who works here because Dumbledore feels sorry for him"  
  
"First years please come over to the boats" he yelled again Lily started to walk away when she was stopped by Malfoy grabbing her arm and turning her around to face him.  
  
"Lily I want to ask you something" she motioned for him to go on. "Well ever since I saw you in Diagon Alley I knew that you were something special, and I know that we have only really known each other for about 7 hours but I want to know will you go out with me. Wait before you say anything I know that we will probably be in different houses but I don't care I need to know. It would be such an honor if the most beautiful girl in the school would be mine."  
  
"First Years hurry up!"  
  
"Lily?"  
  
  
(hahahahahahahahha aren't I mean? I think so! Will she say yes? Will she say no? Who knows? I'll tell you who knows! I do bob does and cris does, and only two of those peeps are real and only one can actually be considered sane and that's neither me or bob hehe. Do you know what she will say? I'll guess you'll have to wait then! HA! I hope you like I made it kinda long, its nine pages on my laptop, nine pages on my computer and nine pages on the family computer (not including anything passed this point) so how long it is on the site I don't know please r/r remember I won't even begin to write the next part until I get 10 r/r, I put this out in about an hour, so I'm pretty quick hope you like!)  
  
Disclaimer: it all belongs to bob!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Actual Disclaimer: it all belongs to me!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The real disclaimer: it belongs to J.K. Rowling  
  



	8. Chapter 8

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed  
  
"Really?" Malfoy said in disbelief  
  
"Of course I feel the same way"  
  
"Here" Malfoy handed Lily his family ring (A/N it's a ring that is used for stamping important documents and when it was given out it meant that the other person held someone's heart in that family ....did that make sense? Oh well)  
  
"Thanks, but I better be going, Hagrid seems to be really anxious to leave and considering the fact that I'm a first year and still standing here it might be good for me to leave"  
  
"Bye, lovely lily"  
  
"Bye Lucius"  
  
"Hey Lily!" Sirius called from a boat, "over here we saved you a seat"  
  
"You didn't just do that Sirius" Remus said in disbelief  
  
"Oh give it a rest Re, you just don't like her because you know she's going to go after one of us and not you" James spoke up as he watched Lily walk over to the boat  
  
"Both of you are full of yourselves" Sirius said  
  
"Hey Sirius, James, Remus, thanks for saving me a seat, I took so long I didn't know if any would be open" Lily laughed  
  
"Well we figured that might happen, we saw you talking to that guy over there and we thought if we didn't save you a seat you might be left on the shore"  
  
"First years ready?" Hagrid called above the noise, multiple yes, and yeas followed this "Then off we go, remember to watch your head on low branches!"  
  
"OMG! Guys look at the castle!" Lily exclaimed pointing in the direction of the castle!"  
  
"It is a sight isn't it?" James asked staring at Lily and not at the castle  
  
"Hey Lily" Remus asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's that on your finger?"  
  
"Oh this" she held her hand up and looked at the ring, "it belongs to my boyfriend"  
  
"What's the family name?" Remus had recognized it as a wizard's ring  
  
"Malfoy, why?"  
  
"Just wondering, there aren't many that are that elaborate"  
  
"I see"  
  
"First years" Hagrid called again above the chatter "We'll be arriving at the front gates soon, please when we get there, follow me, and don't make to much noise. Everyone agree to behave?" once again, sounds of agreement followed this proclamation "Alright then, everyone climb out of your boats carefully and follow me." Hagrid led them up a huge set of stairs and knocked on the front door three times before a very strict woman appeared before them  
  
"AH yes Hagrid, thank you, you may leave now." With that announcement by Professor McGonagall, Hagrid entered the castle and left behind the group of frightened first years "Well good evening everyone, my name is Professor McGonagall, if you will follow me" the first years followed the professor in silence to a type of chamber room outside of the Great Hall "I'll return for you in about five minutes, in the mean time smarten up as best you can, though I don' think I will do any of you that much good" With that she walked off  
  
"Wow can you believe her guys? I hope we don't have her as a teacher" Lily said awestruck at how mean and strict professor McGonagall was  
  
"I know what you mean," Sirius said from behind Lily   
  
"Maybe its just a front, and she's really nice underneath" Remus spoke up  
  
"You're kidding right Remus?" Lily said in disbelief  
  
"N-"  
  
"Please form a line and be quiet, you will now be taken into the Great Hall" Professor McGonagall had come back into the chamber that held the first years. All the first years immediately shut up and formed a single line and followed the person in front of them into the Great Hall. AS they were lined up against the wall, they say a hat on a three legged stool, that had just opened its' mouth tot sing:  
  
  
Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me.   
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
And I can cap them all.   
There's nothing hidden in your head   
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you   
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave of heart,  
There daring, nerve, and chivalry   
Set Gryffindors apart.  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil.  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind.  
Or perhaps in Slytherin   
You'll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folk use  
Any means to achieve their ends.  
So put me on!   
Don't be afraid!   
And don't get in a flap!   
You're in safe hands (though I have none)   
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
  
  
"When I call your name, please step forward a put the Sorting Hat on your head" Professor Mc Gonagall said "then please proceed to your house table. You will be able to tell where it is by the loud cheering Thank You and now on with the sorting!" with her final word, all the tabled erupted into cheers.  
  
(A/N hey just to let you know Mc Gonagall says the name, the words after the name are how they react then the italics are the sorting hat and the name is the sorting hat, these aren't all the names just a lot of them oh and please read what the sorting hat says some of them are really important!)  
  
AVERY, ALYSON- walked very slowly up to the stool and put the hat on her head  
Well let me see hmmmm... I can see that you are destined for an evil life better be  
SLYTHERIN  
  
  
BIGHOUSE, CHRISTINE- being very nervous she put on a brave face and walked to the center of the room  
You are very smart as I can see but want to have fun at the same time, too many are destined for Gryffindor so you're a   
RAVENCLAW  
  
  
BLACK, SIRIUS- ambled up to the hat but not after wishing lily good luck before he did so  
I see you are a jokester no doubt about that you have a thing for Miss Evans I see don't worry, you'll get your chance! I think I'll put you too together so have fun in   
GRYFFINDOR  
  
  
BONES, CASADY- put on a brave face and walked up to met her destiny  
No doubt about you, you'll fight evil to the end and protect others in the process enjoy  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
  
CUCKOOBIRD, ANGEL- held her head high and walked to the three-legged stool  
You are a bright one no doubt about that, study hard in   
RAVENCLAW  
  
  
JONES, JESSICA- tripped on her way up causing everyone to laugh  
A little clumsy aren't we? Oh well that can be fixed you'll accomplish it in  
HUFFLEPUFF  
  
  
KELLY, CRITIN- he pushed up his glasses took one last look at all the tables and went up to the hat  
Maybe contacts might work, I see you want to be with your friend George, and well it might be accomplished, until then keep your head in   
Slytherin  
  
  
KING, LAURA- walked up to the hat never taking the scowl off her face  
I see a long line a history of relatives in Slytherin why break tradition off you go to  
SLYTHERIN  
  
  
LILY, EVANS- with a final look at her new boy friend who wished her luck, she held her head high and went to see where she would be placed  
Oh my this is tough you definitely don't belong in Slytherin but that's where you boy friend is but he shouldn't be your boy friend don't you know that? Your boy friend hasn't been sorted yet, open your eyes dear but until you realize your destiny remember that you must always do the right thing no matter what happens and always follow your heart in  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
  
LUPIN, REMUS- nervously walked to the stool hoping no one noticed the sweat on his face  
You like to transform at the full moon don't worry your secrets safe with me but it won't be kept for long, I'm sorry but someone you don't like will soon become your closest friend open up to her, she's going to find out before the rest and remember she only wants to help you in  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
  
MCKINNON, GWENYTH MICHELLE- looking very calm sat down on the stool  
What a shame you want to get so much out of life to beware of evil and don't trust to many people, but let me let you in on a little secret the girls in your dorm are all of true and honor nature open up to them and you will find comfort in  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
  
MORON, MEGEL- he walked up to the stool looking at his feet the whole time  
No doubt about it get this off your head but be tough in  
HUFFLEPUFF  
  
  
ODDBALL, COLETTE- pushed back her glasses and took a huge step forward  
Remember to have fun please its an important part of life even though you're a   
RAVENCLAW  
  
  
PETTIGREW, PETER- shuffled up to the hat  
You are a rat aren't you you'll betray people who trust you but be open to other houses and other people especially since you're a  
SLYTHERIN  
  
  
POTTER, JAMES- acted like the suave debonair person that he was and waved to lily and Sirius and walked to the hat  
Ah yes the man of the hour, your heart is in the right place let me tell you that but don't get discouraged if it takes a long time to achieve your goals especially with Miss Evans, don't get discouraged she can't see past the obstacles, be patient and wait it out you will get your turn but until that day be on your way to  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
  
PREWETT, LESLEY- jumped when her name was called, casually walked up to the stool  
Be good darling and be close to the people who love you in  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
"Now that you have been sorted and are at your house tables, please let me introduce your headmaster.... Professor Dumbledore"  
  
"Ah why Professor Mc Gonagall you are too kind. Greetings students and welcome to another wonderful year at Hogwarts, please first years the sorting hat had some very valuable information that it gave to you tonight please always remember it. A bit of information that I would like to inform everyone about, a new tree has been planted on the grounds, the whomping willow, please stay away from it it's very lethal, also the forbidden forest is off limits! And as always eat up!" As he said that the plates in front of the students filled with food.  
  
"Whoa! Did you just see that?" Lily exclaimed  
  
"Lily you're a witch you have to get used to this wizarding stuff!" Sirius exclaimed   
  
"I know I know, it's just all so new!" Lily went back to eating her food until about 30 mins later the food disappeared  
  
"I'm sure all of you have had a very exhausting day" Professor Dumbledore said "So if every one will please return to their common rooms I will see you in the morning for your first day of learning. Good Night!"  
  
"Come on Lily let's go!" James said grabbing her had and pulling her up out of her seat  
  
"Lily...LILY...LILY!" Lucius called as they were leaving the Great Hall, "Congratulations on being put in Gryffindor, hey I was talking to Snape and tomorrow we are planning on causing some trouble you in?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Good I'll send you an owl at breakfast tomorrow to tell you the details! Good night my love"  
  
"Good night Lucius"  
  
"Lily lets go" Sirius called  
  
"I'm coming!" Lily ran off to follow Sirius back up to the common room in which the password was supercalifragilistexpealidosious (A/N spelling? Oops...) As soon as Lily entered her "house" she said good night to the boys and went up to her dorm  
  
"Hi my name's Lily!"  
  
"I'm Gwenyth Michelle, but just call me Gwen, it's easier in the long run"  
  
"I'm Casady"  
  
"I'm Lesley"  
  
"Nice to meet all of you but I don't know if I'm only speaking for myself but I'm about to drop dead tired, so how about we set up a bonding time but hit the pillows right now?" Lily said  
  
"Good idea!" Gwen said climbing into bed  
  
"I couldn't agree more, I'm dead on my feet!" Casady exclaimed practically jumping into bed  
  
"Join the club night!" Lesley said  
  
"Night" Everyone yelled and the lights went out  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(I hope you like I know the end was a bit rushed but I'm kinda tired of writing and I'm throwing a party for the pv wrestling team that I have to get ready for and I want to go to bed so that's kinda where the ending came from the next part is going to be everyone's feelings so if you don't want to read it it's not necessary to understand the next actual part but it might give you an insight into the characters minds but whatever and I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my rant but I wasn't being serious so sorry for that please r/r next part won't be up until I get ten witch is normal I hoped you liked overall I don't know when the next part will be up hopefully soon and since I'm tooo tired to make up a good disclaimer it'll be quite boring, sorry)  
  
  
Disclaimer: j.k rowling  



	9. Chapter 9

Sunlight was streaming through the closed velvet curtains that surrounded Lily's bed causing her to wake up. At first it took her a moment to realize where she was, but soon remembered last nights events. She pulled back the curtains with her hands and saw that she was the first one up. Gwen, Casady, and Lesley were still sound asleep by the looks of their dorm. Lily wondered if she should wake them up but decided that since there was still twenty minutes until they had to be down in the great hall that she would let them sleep for another fifteen minutes. In the next fifteen minutes, Lily used the time to get dressed, fix her hair, wash her face, and make sure that she looked like her normal gorgeous self. By the time she was finished her emerald green eyes that had specks of gold in them, sparkled among her pure white completion. Even though she was very pale, she didn't look like a ghost, in fact she looked more like a goddess than anything. With her dark auburn tresses that cascaded down her back in loose ringlets her lips that were slightly red but not over done. Just as she was pulling back the last strand of hair from her face, she realized that it was time to wake up her roommates. "Hey Gwen, Cas, Lesley! Its time to get up sleepy heads!" this announcement was followed by multiple groans and pillows being directed at the voice. "Fine I'll go down to breakfast myself then, considering it's in five minutes" after this announcement, Lily walked down the stairs only to be stopped by some very angry yells. 

"Hey Lily wait up!" Gwen called

"yea Lily hold up a sec" Casady, called emerging from the room

"Hey it's not my fault that you are all so slow!"

"No but it is your fault that you didn't wake us up sooner."

"Well that's all a matter of perspective."

"What do you mean?" Lesley asked as they walked out of the portrait and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast

"What I mean is that I thought that I was doing you all a favor by letting you sleep, obviously you didn't see it that way."

"Lily just a question are you always such a smooth talker?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, can you get yourself out of any situation?"

"Pretty much yea. Why?"

"Just wondering. Look four seats are still open at the table let's grab them before anyone else does!" With this statement, the girls rushed to the seats with Lily coming in first followed by Lesley, Gwen, and then Casady.

"Good Morning" Dumbledore greeted the students, " and welcome to your first day of the new term. During breakfast, the head of your houses will be passing out the course schedules. Please take heed of the rules that I posted last night, I'll remind you again that if they are not followed, serve punishment will result" then with a twinkle in his eye. "Let me just say that some of your teachers spent the summer creating new detentions for those of you who cannot follow the rules. Before you fill your stomachs to your heart's content I have a few words to say. Gemini, Scorpio, Taurus." With the pronunciation of Taurus, food filled the golden plates, and drinks filled up the goblets.

"Can you believe this guy Lily?" Lesley asked, 

"What do you mean Les?" Lily said

"Yea besides the fact that he's crazy" Gwen piped up

"He's not crazy, a little eccentric yes but crazy? I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I don't think a crazy headmaster would be allowed to be in charge of a school as renowned as this would they?"

"Who knows!"

"Hey! Gwen, Lily! Back to me" Lesley practically yelled

"Gees, get a grip sweetie, we're listening" Lily said, trying to hold back laughter

"What I mean is, he doesn't expect us to be little angels does he?"

"My God Lesley" Casady said "You aren't thinking of breaking the rules are you?"

"Lighten up Cas!" Lily managed to choke out through her fit of giggles "She just wants to have some fun!"

"really? she just wants to have fun?" Gwen said in astonishment. As she finished speaking, the Great Hall filled with the sound of wings. As the girls looked up, they realized that the ceiling was covered with owls, trying to find their owners. (A\N the ceiling isn't enchanted yet, so it's plain black)

"Hello my fair damsels and how are you on this fine morning?" Sirius had walked up to the four girls and bowed as he said this.

"Oh give it up Sirius!" Lily called erupting into another giggling fit.

"But fair lily, why should I when I have come bearing gifts?"

"And what gifts have you brought, my knight in shining armor?"

"Your owl" he said presenting lily with her owl

"Starlight! How ever did you find her Sirius?"

"She was looking for you so that she could give you a letter but I think she kinda got side tracked with James'owl" he replied laughing

"Really?" not believing him "well thank you for returning her to me" she took starlight off of Sirius' hands and opened her letter:

My dearest Lily,

I spent most of the night thinking about you. Are you coming with us tonight? Please say yes my love, it will be so boring without you. We are meeting in the front hall at eleven. Send your reply quickly.

Until we meet again,

Lucius

"Lily, who's the letter from?" Sirius asked

"You're still here?"

"Yup"

"Why"

"I felt entitled to know who wrote you."

"If you must know-"

"And I must"

"if you must know, and don't interrupt me this time, it's from Lucius"

"Oh," his face fell

"Really Lily?" Gwen asked

"Yup"

"Oh you are so lucky Lily!"

"Thank you"

"What did it say Lil?" Casady asked

"He asked me to meet him later, that reminds me I have to send my reply

Dearest Lucius,

Of course, I'll come, I wouldn't miss it for the world

Forever yours,

Lily

There, that should do it. Starlight will you stop making a pig of yourself and become useful for once?" the owl looked up "here" she handed the note to her "bring this to Lucius" 

"Everyone will you please direct your attention to what is being passed to you." Dumbledore announced "This is your schedule please take heed, today is Wednesday, so you will be looking at the third column, not the first, thank you Also if you would like to know what room your classes are in, and how to get to them. please pick up a map on the way out. Every year has their own map so make sure you pick up the correct one, thank you. Oh! one more note, this year I have decided to try something different, You schedule no longer tell you who you have classes with, this was done in order to create friendlier relations between the houses, please don't disclose what house you are to fellow students." When he finished a brilliant idea popped into Lily's head (A\N and you aren't going to know what it was until her fifth year) as well as a schedule in her hands 

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

7:00

Wake-up 

Wake-up

Wake-up

Wake-up

Wake-up

8:00-8:45

Breakfast in the Great Hall

Breakfast in the Great Hall

Breakfast in the Great Hall

Breakfast in the Great Hall

Breakfast in the Great Hall

9:00-10:30

Potions 

Defense against the Dark Arts

transfiguration

charms

Herbology

10:30-11:00 

break

break

break

break

Break

11:00-1:00

Herbology

Charms

potions

Defense against the Dark Arts

Charms

1:00-1:45

lunch 

Lunch

lunch

lunch

Lunch

2:00-3:30

Transfiguration

Potions

charms

potions

Defense against the Dark Arts 

3:30-4:00

Break

Break

Break

Break

Break

4:00-6:00

Charms

Transfiguration

Defense Against the Dark Arts

transfiguration

potions

6:00-7:00

Diner

Diner

Diner

Diner

Diner

7:15-8:30

Defense Against the Dark Arts

transfiguration

10:00-7:00

Common rooms 

Common rooms

Common rooms

Common rooms

Common rooms

12:00-1:30

Astronomy

(A\N sorry if the schedule is a little messed up, I tried my hardest)

"Wow look at all these classes!" Lesley exclaimed

"I know its exciting isn't it?" Lily said, her eyes wide with excitement

"you are one strange child"

"and you're not?"

"I never said that!"

"then what did you say?"

"um"

"hmmm"

"Will you two please stop?" Gwen yelled

"Certainly!"

"lets go! I don't want to be late."

"Alright, miss punctual, we're coming" As Lily walked out of the Hall, she grabbed seven maps of the school, one for each year

"Wonder why she needs all those maps?" Remus asked

"Does it really matter ya twit/" James said

"she probably just doesn't want to get lost" Sirius spoke up

"whatever, come on, let's get to class" Remus resigned

(I hope you liked sorry it took so long to get out please r/r the next part I won't make this long except its snowing and I'm under two comforters with the heat blasting, with a sweat shirt a scarf a sweater, and really comfortable pants on drinking hot chocolate and I'm going out tonight for diner to get Peking duck! Yea! Oh! Cris I just want to say a couple of things to you, I got a four day weekend, you only got three hehehe and could you please tell me what happened in English? It would be greatly appreciated!)

disclaimer: it belongs to the snow

hey I'm in a Christmas mood so it belongs to the reindeer 

okay okay okay don't file the lawsuit yet, J.K. Rowling, you can have it if……. You do the hokey pokey! hehehehe


	10. Chapter 10

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

7:00

Wake-up 

Wake-up

Wake-up

Wake-up

Wake-up

8:00-8:45

Breakfast in the Great Hall

Breakfast in the Great Hall

Breakfast in the Great Hall

Breakfast in the Great Hall

Breakfast in the Great Hall

9:00-10:30

Potions 

Defense against the Dark Arts

transfiguration

charms

Herbology

10:30-11:00 

break

break

break

break

Break

11:00-1:00

Herbology

Charms

potions

Defense against the Dark Arts

Charms

1:00-1:45

lunch 

Lunch

lunch

lunch

Lunch

2:00-3:30

Transfiguration

Potions

charms

potions

Defense against the Dark Arts 

3:30-4:00

Break

Break

Break

Break

Break

4:00-6:00

Charms

Transfiguration

Defense Against the Dark Arts

transfiguration

potions

6:00-7:00

Diner

Diner

Diner

Diner

Diner

7:15-8:30

Defense Against the Dark Arts

History of magic

History of magic

History of magic

transfiguration

10:00-7:00

Common rooms 

Common rooms

Common rooms

Common rooms

Common rooms

12:00-1:30

Astronomy

(A\N I realized that I forgot to add a subject in so this is the revised schedule)

"Lily what do we have first?" Gwen asked looking around at all the paintings and statues.

"Transfiguration…. According to the map it should be down this hallway to the left" Lily replied

"Ya sure Lily?" Casady spoke up

"Actually? No. All right lets look at this thing. First we have to go up the stairs which are right in front of us, and then we have to make two lefts a right then backtrack three corridors to the first left then make a right then a left then another right and then it should be right there."

"Wow!" Lesley said in awe. "Do they want us to get lost or is this part of some incredible genius plan?"

"Who knows but we better get going… shall we? 

"We shall" Lesley, Casady and Gwen replied. As the three started to walk up the stairs with Cas leading the way suddenly a scream of pain echoed throughout the halls. 

"Help!!!" Casady cried from her position stuck in between two stairs. 

"Lily, Lesley come here" Gwen said "on the count of three pull her up ready? 1…2…3" like magic (A/N hehehe sorry I couldn't help it) Casady was unstuck and they continued on their way to Transfiguration and managed not to get lost. When they entered the classroom, they made their way to four seats in the front of the room, just as they sat down; the professor began to call role. After she finished she began her first day speech.

"Good Morning class" professor McGonagall said, "I will be teaching you the fine art of transfiguration. Now, no matter what you have heard this is not an easy subject, in fact it is quite difficult. If any one is fooling around in this class they will promptly receive a detention. Any questions?" none of the students said anything. "In that case copy down these notes" For the next 45 minutes, she read notes on how to turn a match into a needle. "Now, for the next 30 minutes you will all attempt to turn your match into a needle, if you paid attention to my lecture, this should be no problem, begin."

"I can't believe that she expects us to change a match into a needle on the first day!" Casady said in a whisper.

"Stop complaining Cas, come on it can't be that bad, look, Lily has already done it" Lesley replied laughing quietly

"WHAT!"

"Can I help you Miss Bones?" Professor McGonagall came over but before Casady had a chance to answer, "Oh Miss Evans what a perfectly precise needle, Class…Class… look over here please, not even five minutes into this exercise, Lily has managed to turn the match into a needle, 10 points to Gryffindor." With that she put the needle down and left the table to see how the other students were doing.

"Hey Lily!" James called from across the room, "good job!"

"Thanks James!" Lily replied

"Ohhh James Potter! Lily! You have a boyfriend what do you think you are doing?" Gwen said in awe

"What do you mean?"

"I mean by leading James on like that"

"Like what? I just said thanks James"

"In a very excited tone"

"Get over it I was just being polite, besides the fact that we're friends, at least I think we are, it would help to be a little nice to him, don't ya think?"

"Well maybe you're right"

"Ya know what let's forget about this topic and focus on our needles? Okay?"

"Deal" for the rest of the time, the girls attempted to turn the matches into needles but the furthest they got was to either turn the match silver, or make a match colored needle, neither impressed Professor McGonagall.

"Class, for tomorrow, please read over chapter one, class dismissed." Professor McGonagall said.

"Wow, what does she think, we want to do homework?" Gwen said

"It's the first day can't they be nice?" Casady whined

"I'm afraid to think of what will happen if this is the first day, what will all the other days be like?" Lesley thought

"Hey, maybe the other teachers will be nice and not give us any homework." Lily said hopefully

"Hopefully" Gwen replied

"Come on we better get going if we don't want to be late for potions"

"But we have a half an hour break now" 

"I think we might need that half an hour to find the potions room personally."

"Shall we?"

"We shall" Casady, Lesley and Lily answered. The next 30 minutes were full of wrong turns, locked doors, and dead ends, finally three minutes before the class began the girls found the dungeon that they were supposed to be in and walked in and took a seat.

"Good afternoon my dearies, and welcome to the wonderful world of potions. Please pick up all your stuff and line up in the back of the room. I will be giving you all a lab partner to work with for the rest of the year, be warned they will not be changed so please don't ask them to be. All the boys will sit on the left and all the girls will sit on the right, if I catch any thing else detention will be administered.

Miss Lily Evans and Mr. Remus Lupin please sit at the third table back on the right

Mr. Potter and Miss Gwenyth Michelle McKinnon will sit across from them

Miss Lesley Prewett and Mr. Sirius Black will sit in front of Miss Lily Evans and Mr. Remus Lupin

Miss Casady Bones and Mr. Moron will sit behind Miss Evans and Mr. Lupin

(A\N it seems fixed doesn't it? I know but if they are going to cause any trouble at all they need to be near each other. In case you're curious this class is with the Hufflepuffs and I realize that the teacher would probably mix houses but she's kinda crazy if you know what I mean. Anyway I'm not listing the rest of the names because they are not important)

Now if anyone has a problem with these sitting arrangements, I don't particularly care. So on with potions, this is a very special part of magic…" she droned on and on about how wonderful potions were for the next hour until she realized it was one o'clock and class was dismissed.

"Wow that wasn't so bad." Lesley said

"What do you mean it wasn't so bad, that teacher is whacked!" Gwen replied

"Hey at least we didn't get any homework!" Casady said

"Well it's one less thing to do tonight" Lily replied 

"We all know what you have on your mind Lily!" 

"Well can you blame me?"

"Not really" At this, all the girls dissolved into laughter and couldn't stop until they had reached their seats in the Great Hall

"OMG! I can't believe I have to sit next to that miscreant!" Remus complained to his two friends

"What do you mean Remus? I would give anything to sit next to Lily" James replied practically drooling over her fleeting figure

"I'm with James Rems, what could be so bad?"

"You all know that I don't like her"

"So what? She gorgeous, and beautiful and practically perfect in every way"

"James come back from your reverie and return to the earth please!"

"You both know that I don't like her because of how she acted on the train"

"Ya know what Rem? Get over it and be nice to her, it might change your out look!"

(A\N okay I'm gonna stop here since its been about a month since I have written anything. Hopefully you liked it and sorry it took so long to write hopefully the next part will conclude her first day and tell what happens on the date. Please r\r I'll even take flames just please say something even if it's one letter thanx! Hope yawl liked it!)

Disclaimer: Let it snow let it snow let it snow! It will belong to the 16 inches of snow if it comes tonight! Hehehe


	11. Chapter 11

Before I begin I just want to say that pizazz you are probably now one of my most favorite reviewers lol also thanks to amethyst who I believe has reviewed every single story oh n cris luv ya babe! With out ya well I don't know what would happen without you probably nothing! Ha sorry I luv you! Now without further ado I present part 11! 

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

7:00

Wake-up 

Wake-up

Wake-up

Wake-up

Wake-up

8:00-8:45

Breakfast in the Great Hall

Breakfast in the Great Hall

Breakfast in the Great Hall

Breakfast in the Great Hall

Breakfast in the Great Hall

9:00-10:30

Potions 

Defense against the Dark Arts

transfiguration

charms

Herbology

10:30-11:00 

break

break

break

break

Break

11:00-1:00

Herbology

Charms

potions

Defense against the Dark Arts

Charms

1:00-1:45

lunch 

Lunch

lunch

lunch

Lunch

2:00-3:30

Transfiguration

Potions

charms

potions

Defense against the Dark Arts 

3:30-4:00

Break

Break

Break

Break

Break

4:00-6:00

Charms

Transfiguration

Defense Against the Dark Arts

transfiguration

potions

6:00-7:00

Diner

Diner

Diner

Diner

Diner

7:15-8:30

Defense Against the Dark Arts

History of magic

History of magic

History of magic

transfiguration

10:00-7:00

Common rooms 

Common rooms

Common rooms

Common rooms

Common rooms

12:00-1:30

Astronomy

When the girls walked into the Great Hall, they immediately noticed that the House tables were missing and everyone could sit where they wanted to. 

"Hey Lily! Over here!" Lucius called from a table all the way in the back corner.

"Well I guess that's my cue to go eat, how about we meet back here at 1:30 to find our way to the charms room okay?" Lily said

"Deal, but would you rather eat with us or Lucius?" Lesley asked

"Personally? You three but I haven't seen him all day, so later?"

"Yup." Lily walked over to the table where her boyfriend was sitting and sat down in the chair that he had saved for her.

"Hey Lil love how was your first day at a school of wizardry?" Lucius asked giving her a kiss on the cheek as she sat down

"Fine couldn't be better, but what about you?" 

"Me? Why worry about me I'm a big boy"

"Yea and I'm the king of qudditch" Serevus laughed

"What's qudditch?"

"Would you like to tell her Serevus or I?" Lucius asked

"You can do the honors my noble sire" Serevus said

"Qudditch is a wizard sport played on brooms. There are seven people on a team. Three Chasers, two beaters, one keeper, and one seeker. The Chasers have to get the Quffale (red ball) into the hoop. Beaters have to protect the team; they have clubs and knock the bludgers from them. The Keeper stop's the other team from scoring. The seeker looks for the snitch (a small golden ball with wings). Got it?"

"Yup! It's kinda easy if you think about" Lily said excitedly, 

"Of course it is silly," Lucius said laughing while ruffling her hair, 

"Is it a team sport at Hogwarts? Or do you just play it on your own time?"

"It's a team sport, every house has their own team for second years and above. Serevus and I are trying out for the house team."

"That's not fair I wanted to try out."

"Well next year you can and for now you can cheer for us!"

"What about you McNair?"

"It's not really my thing, I'm sort of afraid of heights."

"**SORT OF!!!** What are you talking about? You're petrified of heights, I remember last year during the first day of flying lessons-" Lucius laughed

"Okay we can stop there!"

"But I want to hear what happened," Lily said, "tell me Lucius?"

"Of course," Lucius said while McNair shot him an evil glare. "When flying a broom you have to be forceful and in command, well let's just say that when his broom didn't come to him he got very scared and fainted right on the spot, ever since he's been exempt from flying lessons." When he finished Lily, Lucius, and Serevus were laughing so hard that they fell off their chairs and were rolling around the floor laughing.

(At another table no too far away, just out of hearing distance)

"I can't believe Lily abandoned us like that!" Lesley said as they watched her leave.

"I know what you mean, but before lunch is completely over, let's find a place to sit." Gwen said surveying the Hall

"Hey Girls!" Sirius called standing on the table waving at them

"Hey Sirius!" Gwen waved back

"Come sit with us!"

"Shall we?" Casady looked at her two other friends

"We shall," they both said at the same time

"So how do you gals like classes so far?" Remus asked

"Where's Lily?" James said before the girls had a chance to speak

"Over in the corner with her boyfriend, classes are great, what about you?" Lesley said

"We have fun don't we!" Sirius said "Hey any of you into pranks?"

"No but Lily is why?" Gwen answered

"No reason" Gwen gave Sirius this look that said you-better-tell-me-or-else "How into pranks is she?"

"I don't know she has this whole trunk and is planning a huge one for tonight, she's been writing the plans in class all day."

"What?" James interrupted, "She's been getting everything right, how could she be writing plans to? They take some thought."

The girls shrugged, "I guess not for her"

"I guess-" James was cut off by Lily, Lucius, and Serevus falling to the floor in a fit a giggles (A/N I just have to add this when I hear the word giggles refer to a guy(s) I think of them with Shirley temple curls in these big frilly dresses just a thought!) while McNair looked on. "What the hell?"

"Must be something funny." Remus said completely uninterested

"Do you think she needs our help?" James said concerned

"James she's a big girl she's capable of handling herself… look see she's stopped giggling and is now playing tonsil hockey"

"**WHAT!**"

"You heard me look."

"Ewe and I wanted to eat lunch, oh well hey look we better get going" Lesley said

"Would someone like to get Lily?" Gwen asked

"I'll do it" Sirius volunteered

"Thanks Sirius."

"No prob…. Cover your ears…**YO LIL WE BETTER GET GOING!!!**"

"Omg they did not just do that" Lily said breaking the kiss and looking at them like they were crazy, "Oh well, I guess that's my cue to leave, I'll see ya later love at 11 in the front hall right?" Lucius nodded his head smiling at her she gave him a quick kiss and left

(A/N sorry if what lily n Lucius do disgust you but I'm, taking it off my relationship with a guy so I guess I'm kinda sick then oh well deal that's all I have to say!)

After lunch ended, the girls and guys teamed up to find the charms room. Just like the other two classrooms, this one was also very difficult to find. It required finding the correct stairway and saying the right words to open doors. By the time they reached the classroom, they had just enough time to take their seats before role was called. 

"Good afternoon students, I am Professor Flitwick and I will be your charms teacher. This class will focus on spells, it is similar to transfiguration in the fact that a wand is used but otherwise there are no similarities between the two. Before we begin to learn today's charm let's first sit in assigned seats. When I call your name please come forward, there are three people to a row so every fourth person please sit in the first seat of the row.

Sirius Black Lily Evans Remus Lupin

Gwenyth Michelle McKinnon James Potter Peter Pettigrew 

Casady Bones Lesley Prewett Laura King

(A/N these are what the rows look like I'm not putting all the names in because I'm to lazy too and also it's with the slytherins in case your curious.)

There, now that that is settled are there any questions?"

"Is there any chance that our seats can be switched?" Remus asked because he didn't want to sit next to Lily again.

"No I am afraid not Mr. Lupin, all seats are final."

"Hey Rem, you really ought to give Lily a try, first impressions aren't always right" James whispered 

"Yea? Well they are usually pretty right for me, you can be her friend I have no problem with that, but please don't haul me into this."

"Fine have it your way then."

"MR. LUPIN AND MR. POTTER WILL YOU PLEASE PAY ATTENTION!" Flitwick yelled from his desk (A/N I know Flitwick is thought of as being reserved and shy but not in my story so deal!) "Now, today we will work on making a feather rise off the table and into the air. Before we do anything please copy down these notes" Flitwick gave them a very long list of notes to copy down "Now, that you have finished that I believe that I can begin to hand out feathers" Flitwick then walked around the room handing out feathers to every student

"Wingardium" Lily said making the feather rise high into the air, as she said this, the professor turned around and started to lightly applaud

"Very good Miss Evans, lets see, 20 points to Gryffindor should do it I believe." For the rest of the period no one was able to master this concept and left the class

"Fabulous!" Gwen said very sarcastically "we have to be able to do this spell by our next class?!?"

"Yea but it's not that hard, I'll help you if you want" Lily said

"Would you really do that Lily?" Lesley asked

"Sure why not? You are my friends aren't you?"

"Of course we are!"

"Now before we are late lets get to Defense against the Dark Arts."

"But don't we have a break now?"

"Has this school taught you absolutely nothing so far?"

"What do you mean."

"I mean by the time our break is over we will just be finding the stupid classroom. According to the map, we should be able to get there in a matter of three turns, all right turns so we are going to end up in a position perpendicular to this one."

"Huh?" Casady said

"Never mind, just follow me" The girls arrived at the classroom just on time

"Good afternoon students, I will be your teacher, Professor Lovechild (A/N watch for this name and remember it, he'll be very important if you know what I mean, if you can guess I'll give a prize to the winner! Put it in your review, here's a hint, I have a sick mind as cris knows lol sorry) This is my third year teaching at Hogwarts, just like Dumbledore, I have my own unconventional way of teaching. First of all, I will not give homework if the class behaves. Secondly I believe on hands on experiences reading from a book won't do anything for a person. Thirdly, class will only meet once a week if I believe that you have potential, if not class will go according to the schedule. One more thing, after class I would like to speak to Lily Evans and James Potter. Now open up to page 7 in your books." For the rest of the class they read until the diner bell rang everyone got up to leave except for Lily and James.

"You wanted to see us professor?" Lily asked 

"Yes but I would like to speak to Mr. Potter first if you don't mind." Lily left and waited for her cue to enter, "Mr. Potter, I see potential in you and if you are up to the challenge would you like to take an independent study in this class? That means that this class will be taken out of your schedule completely and you will do the work on your own. Would you like that?"

"Yes I would, thank you."

"Don't worry about it James, and please send Miss Evans in when you go, thanks"

"Hey Lily, the professor wants to see you." 

Lily walked into this office, "Yes sir?"

"Lily, I see great promise in you and I would like you to move up to the second year D.A.D.A. class."

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do, would you like to?"

"I would but how would it fit into my schedule?"

"Let's see I believe that if you moved up to second year charms also it would fit in perfectly, but I will have to talk to your teacher about that. So would you like to move up or not?"

"Yes! Thank you so much!" By the time Lily finished talking to Professor Lovechild, she had just enough time to get to History of Magic. During history of magic, professor Binns did not care where they sat so she sat in between James and Sirius.

"This guy looks like he's going to drop dead at any minute now." Lily said

"Tell me about it! I'm practically falling asleep, and we're not even five minutes into the class!" James complained

"Hey lighten up! James it might give us a chance to have some fun." Sirius said

"Fun? Sirius what are you talking about?" Lily asked

"Nothing my fair lady just normal kid fun."

"You are incorrigible Sirius."

"Why thank you."

"I didn't mean that as a complement."

"Lily, don't waste your breath on Sirius, he's not worth it!" James laughed

"And you are?" Sirius asked trying to keep a straight face

"Yes, I am."

"Neither of you are now shut up!"

"Yes sir I mean Madame."

"Forget it I no longer care."

"For tomorrow I want a one and a half foot essay on the goblin rebellion. Dismissed."

After history of magic ended, the girls walked out of the class in a stupor. They made their way down to the Gryffindor Common Room to practice their charms homework.

"Now, to make the feather float, what is the incantation?" Lily asked

"Wingadurim or something like that" Gwen asked

"Close wingardium. When you say it, make sure the gar is nice and long and clear okay?" they all shook their heads and began trying it; about three hours later they finally mastered it. "Yes! Good job. Shit! Look at the time I have to go. Bye."

"Hey Cas, do you think they'll last?" 

"Personally? No." they laughed and walked upstairs to finish the rest of their homework.

At 11:00 that night, Lily met Lucius, Serevus, and Malfoy in the Great Hall. Ever since breakfast, she had been planning on what to do for her first prank of the year and she had come up with a brilliant idea. When she showed up with all the stuff that she was going to need, she received a few quizzical looks.

"Lily what is all this for?" Lucius asked

"Tonight, we never decided what we were going to do so I decided for us." Lily said putting al the stuff down. "Now what I was thinking was we get into Hufflepuff, and before you say anything I got the password its, loyalty, we probably would've figured it out but all the same. Moving on, we get in their house and in every room we cover the beds and students with honey and put string above the beds so that they'll get caught when they wake up. And then in the common room, we plant a bear or two or three or fifty."

"You are absolutely incredible!" Serevus said

"How did you come up with that idea?" McNair asked

"I've been known to pull a few tricks every now and then at my old school" Lily responded

"I love you ya know that?" Lucius said

"Yea I do, now, we better get started" The four of them ran off to the Hufflepuff house and said the password, they worked in silence so not to wake anyone up. When they finished the task they left but before they shut the window Lily dropped a flower seed on the ground. They said good bye to each other and went to there separate houses, and went to bed. In the morning, they woke up to petrified and angry screams. What a wonderful way to start the day.

(A/N hehehehehe I hoped all of you liked it from now on everything is going to be on a faster pace so it won't drag on forever don't worry 10 r/r to continue also b/c of mid-terms the next part will take a while to get up so that's why I posted this sorry. Also sorry for any mistakes I did part of this in a rush!)

Disclaimer: it's mine because I am the supreme ruler of the universe!


	12. will remus forgive lily>

Time moved on as time does and by the time that Christmas rolled around, Lily had become notorious for her pranks in her own little circle. Not only were they original and well planned out, but also she never got caught, unlike some people who were in detention practically every night. Since the teachers and students never suspected innocent Lily as the culprit of the schools most frequent pranks it was rare that she made enemies, the only sign of that the culprit had been there, besides the evidence of the prank, was a small flower seed. Therefore, it was usually James, Sirius, Remus and Peter who spent the time in detention, not that they minded though. 

"James you going home for Christmas?" Lily asked one night when the marauders were sitting around the common room 

"Yea so is Sirius and Peter." James responded.

"What about you Remus?" 

"Nope I'm stuck here." Remus replied

"But what about your mother?"

"What about her?"

"Well she was sick last month so I thought you would be leaving to spend time with her."

"Why do you care?"

"Whoa, Rem calm down, Lily didn't do anything to you!" Sirius said

"Yea give Lily a break she was only trying to be nice," James said

"Yea whatever!" with that Remus stormed up the stairs 

"Sirius what did I do to him to make him hate me so?" Lily wondered

"I don't know Lil maybe it'll just take some time," Sirius replied

"I hope so Sirius, I really do. Wow! Look at the time, I have to skidaddle on out of here! Bye!" (A/N I love that word skidaddle! It is so awesome!)

"See ya babe!" James and Sirius both called as Lily disappeared through the picture

"How can a girl as sweet as that go out with a Slytherin?" Sirius asked

"Who knows. Who knows." James replied

"Hey Lucius!" Lily called across the Front Hall.

"Lily darling. How are you?" Lucius asked

"Fine. Are you leaving for the break?"

"I'm afraid so. My father says it's very urgent that I return home. You understand don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"I knew you would." He said leaning over and kissing her. "Here I got you something."

"You didn't!"

"Of course I did! Here."

"Oh my God Lucius! It's absolutely beautiful. Can you put it on me?" 

"Sure love. Turn around." Lucius put a diamond chain around her neck with a small sapphire and emerald lily on the end of it.

"Here I got this for you" she handed him a box

"You shouldn't have."

"But I did so it's over and done with now open it!"

"Lily this must have cost you a fortune!"

"Lucius I'm one of the wealthiest people in this school, trust me it was no chip off my back." (A/N would you like to know what she got him? Maybe I'll tell you, maybe I won't. Hey I'll be nice, I'll clue you in it was a watch that works both on and off Hogwarts ground that was studded with diamonds and other rare gems.)

"Will everyone who is leaving for the Holidays please come to the Entrance Way with your bags." Dumbledore called

"I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll see you when I get back."

"Bye." Lily walked to the Entrance to say good bye to everyone. After the Castle was pretty much empty she walked back to the common room. When she entered the Common Room she saw Remus sitting in front of the fireplace. "Hey Remus can I talk to you?"

"If you must."

"Why do you hate me so?"

"Because you are a bitch."

"What pray tell have I done to you?"

"It's not what you have done to me but what you have done to James and Sirius."

"What have I done to them?"

"They saved you life and you showed them no gratitude what so ever!"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me."

"What do you mean I haven't showed any gratitude to them? I owe my life to them and have done nothing but be nice to them!"

"All you care about is you Slytherin boyfriend!"

"Wait a minuet is that what's bothering you? That my boyfriend is in Slytherin?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry Remus I didn't know that was what upset you. There's really nothing that I can do about it. I sincerely like him and I sincerely would like to be your friend and if that is what is bothering you I will try to spend less time with Lucius but you cannot control my life. Here."

"What is this?"

"I was going to save it until Christmas but I think that now is the right time to give it to you."

"Why did you get me something?"

"Because you deserve it. Go on open it up!"

"Lily thank you."

"I thought you would enjoy the sugar quills. But there's something else too."

"What?"

"Go on open up the card and find out."

"I don't get it."

"Let me explain. You don't really have a sick mother do you?'

"What do you mean?"

"Remus I'm not at the top of our year for nothing and I don't take second year DADA and charms for my own enjoyment, contrary to popular belief. Tell me the truth Remus, do you have a sick mother or don't you?"

"I don't."

"You're a werewolf aren't you?"

"Yes."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Remus trust me. Now the other part of the gift is that I have decided to become an animagus so your transformations won't be so bad."

"Why would you do that for me? I have been nothing but rotten to you."

"It doesn't matter as long as I can help."

"I have you all wrong Lily."

"Thank you Remus."

"Anytime."

(A/N look it's a diagonal! Hehehe! Sorry go back to reading and don't mind this crazed author.)

"Shall we go down to dinner?"

"We shall."

The rest of the vacation passed by uneventfully for both Lily and Remus. After promising not to tell anyone about his "situation," Lily and Remus became very good friends and put their differences behind them. When the rest of school had returned from break, James and Sirius were surprised to find that their two fighting friends were getting along peacefully without any adult supervisors. (A/N did that make sense?) When they walked through the portrait after returning they say their two friends sitting in front of the fireplace laughing.

"Sirius are you seeing what I'm seeing?" James asked in disbelief.

"I think so." Sirius replied

"Hey Remus."

"Lily?"

"Yea? Oh hey guys how was vacation?" Lily said running up to them and giving them hugs. "Thank you so much for your gifts you really didn't have to do that!"

"No prob Lily," James said.

"Yea you got us something too." Sirius said laughing.

"Hey Remus are you feeling okay?"

"What do you mean James" Remus asked.

"I mean that you were having what looked like a civil conversation with Lily here."

"Oh, that. Well we put our differences behind us and caused havoc over the break and ended up having a lot of fun in the process."

"I'd never thought I would see the day did you Sirius?"

"Nope." Sirius replied, "I'm hungry."

"Do you ever think of anything besides food?" Lily asked.

"No."

"Fine then put your stuff away and let's go down to the kitchens."

"The kitchens?"

"Yea the kitchens."

"You figured out how to get there!"

"What did you expect me to do over break sit around and do absolutely nothing?"

"Well…."

"Do you want to come or not?"

"Yes!"

"Then hurry up!"

This took a long time and it was short I know and I'm sorry but that's about all I can say. Hopefully the next part will be longer and won't take as long to come out. I've been very busy, as of late, so that's my excuse please r/r. I hope you liked!

Disclaimer: I own it and since the snow is melting, even more of it becomes mine. Hahahahaha!


End file.
